Why Do I Miss You?
by Eclipsic Massacre
Summary: Sequel to I Can't Trust Myself. After several failed, and injury-causing attempts to free her lover from his cage of his werehog form, Darkflame turns to her adoptive family of hedgehogs, and an old friend, where trust is an issue, she fears that she won't be able to do much. But racing against time, will she be able to save her lover before everyone's time runs out?


_**A lot of Song-Inspired stories are to come my friends, and this one is sorta based on "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. R &R, and the same thing goes with "I Can't Trust Myself" on the review.  
P.S, the events of this story, is kinda like a sequel to that one, even though I kinda started these stories around the same time, I'm gonna sort them into a series-type thing.**_

 _I couldn't stop thinking about it... About that night... About... **Him...** _

_No matter how hard I tried, I could never forget his crescent blue fur, or his golden eyes. All parts of him that I ever loved, were burned into my mind. He was like no one I had ever loved before, except my brother. He was like my brother, but... He was also like Sonic. Which frightened me sometimes. Sometimes Sonic could be out of control, but most of the time he could keep his cool. But He was different too. Especially towards me. Even though he was a sweet person, he could turn into the meanest person when someone he cared about was hurt. But he also had a side to him... A more... Elusive side. It charmed me, in a lot of ways, but it also scared me. Because that elusive side was the side he had shown me that night. And he gave me an impression that made me cry and run..._

I shook my head as my pain came back in my arm, jerking me back into the real world. I made a slight noise, enough to wake the wolf next to me. After he said what he said, and went back to sleep, I tried to ignore the lights inside the public bus, on the way to Station Square, the most populated city on the face of Mobius. I was going back to find someone, but not Him. I'd rather die than look for him after dusk. At least... I think I would... But before I could finish deciding with my hands on the thoughts figuring themselves out on my hands rather than in my head, everything went dark, and all I could see was the lights on the street. The bus made it's last stop at a gas station for the night, and I just sorta, cuddled up next to Brokenscar. I flinched a little when he groaned in his sleep.

 ** _The Next Morning..._**

"Darkflame, wake up... Wake up!" I was shaken awake and screamed at. When I sat up and... Wait, those bus seats weren't big enough to lay down in! I looked around frantically and realized I was on the sidewalk of Station Square's Pizza Hut. I stood up, brushed myself off and dashed inside. "SILVER!"

"Hmm? Wait... Darkflame?! My adopted sister. Well, what brings you to Station Square?" He stared at Brokenscar for a moment. "And why is _he_ with you?" Brokenscar scoffed at the insult.

"...Something's wrong with Speedy... You know how him and Sonic both turn... On a full moon? Well one morning, when the sun came up, Speedy didn't turn back to normal... And... He's... Changed."

"Sounds like you need some help. Well, I could call up Shadow and Rouge... Wait-Have you said anything to Becky, Striker, or any of them?"

"N-no... But... They don't... really need to know about his situation... Darkness'll take this as a chance to kill him... and... It's just... No. I won't. I can't..." Silver jumped over the counter and walked up to me, and hugged me tightly.  
"Darkflame, we have to tell them. Liz and Becky could possibly help us turn him back to normal, who knows." I could feel tears threatening to fall down my cheeks as he talked. I thought about it, but I shook my head violently.  
"No. I have to do this. Me, you, Brokenscar, Sonic and Shadow could be the only ones that could possibly survive his attacks, much less block them. He's violent in this state. He's... He's gone crazy I'm telling you. I'd hate for Becky, or any of them to get hurt, when I could've prevented it. I have too much on my shoulders as it is. Finding a way to turn him back to normal... I just need people to help keep him occupied... Tire him out when he gets enough energy to attack, and eventually I'll trap him... But..." The words caught in my throat, burning to be let go, but I swallowed instead, not saying anything. But Silver, the psychic hedgehog, basically read my mind.  
"But you don't want to, because you fear of hurting him. I know. But Speedy needs it. It might help. It's not gonna be a great experience for me to hurt him... Shadow and Brokenscar on the other hand... They'd probably get a kick out of it... But I'll get Sonic and Shadow and we'll go out tonight, okay? Meet me after my shift. I'll have them waiting here with me. Promise. I gotta get back to work before Vector kicks my ass about it. Go have fun, don't think about it. 'Kay sis?" He smiled and his vibrant yellow eyes reminded me of Speedy's. That's the part I hated most about this situation, everyone with yellow eyes made me think of him, in the worst of times. But I just smiled, shook it off, and walked out behind Brokenscar.

* * *

"Darkflame... I know we've had our... Problems... In the past, but, I'll help you with this as much as I can. Because as much as I seem... Like I am... All I want is for you to be happy... And if me getting my ass clawed to death makes you happy, then fine. I'll do it." Brokenscar was staring at me, with a concerned look on his face right before we went back into Pizza Hut before closing. My hands were enveloped in his, waiting for my response. He must've seen the emotion in my eyes, because he sighed and opened the door. "SILVER! We're here!"  
A trio of hedgehogs was discussing something. Vector behind the counter, hugging the cash register with fist-fulls of the green stuff he loved so much. Silver and Sonic was discussing something, and all three pairs of ears perked up and the matching eyes looked at the wolf and hedgefox.

Silver looked desperately into my eyes, holding my hands really close to his chest. "Are you ready? Because remember, all of this hurt he'll get... Is going to be worth it. Got it?"

I reluctantly nodded and tried to fight tears, but as I did so, they fell like rain pouring from a storm cloud.

"I'm ready..."

* * *

 _ **Yay! Okay, if you haven't ready I Can't Trust Myself, you need to do so. Because that's the sequel to this story. Anywho, updates will be a while apart, because I'm trying to update Ammunition, and I'm having issues. So, don't expect updates every night or so. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you'll enjoy the rest! ~Epsilon Massacre 1987**_


End file.
